The print WO 97/39428 discloses a value document whose substrate has, in one area, different machine authenticatable authenticity features for different security levels. The value document contains a machine authenticatable low security feature which is formed from a single material. Upon an interrogation the low security feature provides a yes/no response indicating the presence or absence of the interrogated property. The low security feature is used for authenticity checking in applications where a simple detector is used, for example retail outlets.
A further, likewise machine authenticatable high security feature has properties that are difficult to detect allowing an in-depth interrogation of the value document and a much higher level of authentication. The check of the high security feature is elaborate and effected for example in central banks. Said high security feature is a homogeneous mixture of two substances with different physical properties, such as the excitation wavelength for a luminescence emission or coercivity, etc.
The system known from WO 97/39428 has the disadvantage, however, of permitting an elaborate authenticity check of the value documents but not allowing any statement about the type or value of the particular value document. For machine processing of value documents, in particular of bank notes, it is also desirable to detect by machine the type of document, e.g. the currency or the denomination of a known currency.